Misteri Pocong Konoha
by Lebah Biru
Summary: Gimana ya reaksi Sakura saat liat pocong ? BACA AJA LAH :D


Misteri Pocong Konoha

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

By : Lebah Biru

Genre : Mistery and Horror

Warning : AU, Gaje, Acak adul, dsb :D

.

.

.

.

Disebuah _Masjid_ di Konoha, terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari anak-anak kecil berumur 5-10 tahun, jika kalian bertanya untuk apa mereka ada disana padahal hari sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore jawabannya cukup simple, yaitu mereka sedang menunggu Pak Kakashi selaku pengajar ngaji mereka yang selalu telat bin lemot. ( ribet amat bahasanya -_-"). Dan disebelah pojok kanan Masjid yang lumayan WOW itu terdapat dua buah anak kecil dengan kerudung berwarna _pink_ dan _kuning_ bunga-bunga sedang bergossip ( Anjrit, anak kecil udah pinter ngegossip ? KIAMAT ). Dan diketahui juga bahwa bocah berkerudung _kuning_ bernama Ino sedangkan diketahui juga bahwa anak berkerudung _pink_ bernama Sakura.

" Eh.. eh tahu gak, di bawah pohon beringin deket makam sebelum belokan ke _Masjid_ tuh katanya ada _pocong_ loh"

" Masa ? gak percaya" kata bocah bernama Sakura

" Beneran tahu, kamu _mah_ gak percayaan"

"Ahhh… kamu _mah_ boong"

" Saku_, tong_ ngomong kayak gitu. Nanti kalau _pocong_nya ngedatengin kamu gimana"Sakura hanya mendengus sembari melipatkan tangannya.

" Alahh….Ino,kamu mah percaya _bae _ke hal yang begituan"

" Ihhh.. kam…" baru saja anak keci bernama Ino ingin melanjutkan omongannya, suara seseorang menintrupsinya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_"

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_ Pak Kakashi" WOW SUNGGUH KEAJAIBAN DUNIA PEMIRSA, si Pak _USTADZ_ KAKASHI datang lebih cepat 5 menit dari jam sebelum kedatangannya yang biasa, ada apakah sebenarnya ? Apakan Pak Kakashi mempunyai ketakutan dengan rumor _pocong _yang sedang beredar saat ini sehingga ia memilih untuk datang lebih cepat supaya bisa pulang lebih cepat pula ? Mari kita simak setajam SILET !

" Ayo anak-anak cepetan masuk, lalu Sasuke tolong bagikan _Al-Qur'an_nya, materi kita hari ini mengkaji _Surat Al-Baqarah_"

" Pak Kakashi"

" Iya Naruto kenapa ?"

Dengan tampang WATADOSNYA sang putera Namikaze berkata " Tumben Pak Kakashi datengnya cepet, kata Mama kalo misalnya Pak Kakashi dateng sama pulang cepet itu tandanya Pak Kakashi lagi ketakutan sesuatu, terus kata Mama juga katanya Pak Kakashi itu takut sama yang namanya _Jurig_"

_SKAK MAT !_ Ternyata dugaan si bocah Naru ini benar, yang bernama Pak Kakashi hanya bisa meneguk salivanya ( Jorok!) sambil wajahnya tuh, PUCET. Ketahuan banget ni _Ustadz_ nahan ketakutannya. Dan anak-anak yang ada di dalam_ Masjid_ sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan. PAK _USTADZ_ KITA TAKUT KE YANG NAMANYA _JURIG_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 17.30

" Gyahahahahaha… Ino kamu liat _teu_ wajah Pak Kakashi, hahahay… masa _Ustadz_ takut sama yang begituan" Ni bocah kagak sopan banget, masa ngejek orangtua, eh tapi sekali-kali gak apa-apa sih gue juga suka kok ( HAJAR ).

"…"

"Ino ?"

"…"

" Eh.. iya-ya Ino kan udah ngilang di persimpangan tadi" _dasar bego_, kata Sakura dalem hati, Sakura ngeliat-liat sekitarnya dan JENG-JENG sekarang ia sudah berada di dekat Pohon Beringin yang katanya ada _pocong_nya, yah kira-kira jaraknya 100 meteran lah, pohonnya tuh gedeeddddddeeeeddeeee banget jadi cocok buat tempat tinggal hantu. Tapi para _riders,_ pas jarak Sakura ama tu pohon 30 meter lagi,ia ragu-ragu soalnya tadi Ino bilang ke di bahwasanya hari ini lagi malem Jum'at Keliwon. Pasti tahu kan apa yang bakalan kejadian….

" Yang namanya hantu, _jurig, dedemit _itu gak ada yang adanya cuma _Jin Islam jeung Jin Kafir_ titik." Sesudah ia memantapkan hati, ia pun berjalan sedikit demi sedikit membuat jaraknya terkikis antara si pohon dengan si dia.

.

.

.

25 Meter

.

.

.

15 Meter

.

.

.

10 Meter

.

.

.

5 Meter

.

.

.

1 Meter

.

.

.

Lebih dari 1 Meter,wah ternyata rumor bahwa adanya makhluk bernama _pocong_ itu gossip belaka Pemirsa

" Tuh kan bo'ong yang namanya _Pocong _itu ga.."

JREEENNGGG..

Tiba-tiba sesosok bantal guling berwarna putih besar muncul di depan Sakura, mata makhluk itu berwarna _onyx_ hitam, wajahnya kayak orang kurang tidur, terus lagi ngeliatin Sakura dengan tampang malasnya, seakan-akan sudah PEDE bakal bisa nakutin ni anak kecil. Sakura Cuma bisa bengong, gak tahu mesti ngomong apa, dia cuma ngeliat tu pocong dengan intens. Sesaat tatapan mereka terpaut, menyadari adanya ketertarikan dari dalam lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam, menimbulkan sedikit gejolak jiwa di dalam mereka, dan akhirnya kisah terlarang antara mereka pun terjalin.

.

.

.

.

.

YANG MAU CERITA INI BERAKHIR NISTA KAYAK GITU GUE HAJAR !

.

.

.

.

.

Ok canda doank, yang bener Sakura si bocah berumur 7 tahun cuman bisa mengap-mengap gak jelas ama bengong, mau baca _do'a _pengusir setan dia kagak apal maklum dia kan baru masuk pengajian seminggu yang lalu beda sama temen-temennya yang udah dari tahun lalu, dia cuma apal satu-satunya bacaan _do'a_. karena kagak punya pilihan lain dengan nistanya _do'a_ itu melnucur dengan indahnya berharap bisa ngusir tuh _pocong ._

" _BISMILLAHIROHMANIRRAHIM ALLAHHUMA BARIKLANA FIMAROZAQTANA WAKINA ADZABANAR AAAMMMIIIEEENNN "_

WOW suaranya persis kayak anak ayam kejepit, CEMPRENG dan kayaknya harepan Sakura buat ngusir tu_ pocong_ dikabulin ama _Allah Swt_.Si _pocong_ yang ngedenger tu _do'a_ mukanya jadi pucet, pucetnya kayak nasi basi yang ada di tong sampah, secepet kilat ia loncat-loncat, Sakura yang sadar bahwa si _pocong_ meninggalkannya pun ikut mengejarnya. Setelah ia menemukan seonggok bantal guling dibawah pohon beringin bagian belakang, ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada sang _pocong._

" Kok tadi kabur ?"

Dengan wajah amit-amitnya sang pocong berkata

" Selama gue nakut-nakutin orang, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang mau makan gue. Apalagi itu orang cuma bocah kayak elo"

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Bagi yang kagak tahu,ntu bacaan do'a sebelum makan, sama jurig ntu bhasa sunda yang artinya setan. Gue dapet ni cerita dari Babeh gue pas kemarin gue ke Bandung, tapi sebenernya sih yang jadi tokoh utamanya tuh cowok bukan cewek. Katanya ni yak, ni cerita itu ASLI. Yah percaya atau enggaknya terserah kalian pemirsa. Oii ceritanya ngerti kagak ? kalo kagak ngerti review kalo ngerti review juga yak :D Oh iya ane sedih banget pas Ustd. Jefri meninggal seddiiihhh banget T_T

Ok deh.. Ane minta Review ama Comentnya :D

WASALAM


End file.
